This grant is to provide statistical, computing and data management support for the Cancer and Acute Leukemia Group B (CALGB). These activities will involve collaboration in all appropriate activities associated with the planning, monitoring, data collection and analysis of data obtained from clinical trails conducted by the CALGB. Research and development of statistical methodology and computer software aimed at more effective planning, data management and analysis of clinical trials will also be conducted. The data base and computer science development will be the responsibility of Frontier Science and Technology Research Foundation under a consortium agreement with the Harvard School of Public Health.